And Rain Came Down and Washed Away Her Tears
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Tears of a woman scorned are not overlooked
1. And Rain Came Down and Washed Away Her T

Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot.

And the Rain Came Down and Washed Away Her Tears…

The rain hit against the window as Ron Weasley tipped back a shot of Firewhiskey. He stared into the fire. A pile of parchment sat his feet, work that was being forgotten.

It was year to the day that he had been sitting at his desk, working on a report for Harry on an apprehension that was made. Even seven years after Harry destroyed the Dark Lord and brought peace to the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike, there were Death Eaters still at large and new ones popping up.

_He had looked up and saw Alice standing there, a satchel in one hand, her wand in the other, and a trunk at her feet._

_ "I'm leaving, Ron."_

_ "What?" he said._

_ "I am leaving. I want a divorce."_

_"Why?" he asked._

_ "This,"-she indicated with her wand to them-"us, it isn't working. You are always so buried with Auror work and somehow I feel as if I just don't fit in your life. Harry and Ginny are perfectly wonderful and so is your family, but sometimes I feel they are comparing me to someone else. Funny, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, funny," he had mumbled, feeling his ears starting to burn. _

_ "I just can't take being second best to…to…I don't even know what. I feel as if there is a ghost in your past that you haven't told me about and now I'm not sure I can take it, if I even want to know. Whoever she was, I don't want to compete. I don't think I can."_

_ When Ron didn't respond, Alice had nodded. "I see. Goodbye Ron."_

_ She Disapparated then. _

He had received a Ministry owl a few days later with a Divorce charm. He couldn't help but feel conflicted at newly gained title 'divorced'. He was sad; he had loved Alice, in a way, but he was relieved to be free again. He felt guilty always thinking of _her_ while being married, as if he was being unfaithful without actually doing anything.

His mother had been not happy, to say the least. She had come over as soon as she had heard and asked him what his problem was. She wanted grandchildren. They had gotten into a row, Ron yelling why she was on his case and not Ginny or Charlie or Fred and Angelina. She already had several grandchildren by Bill, George, and Percy. Why was she harping on him? She had sighed and shook her head and left, one of the very few times he had seen his mother back down.

Harry and Ginny had been surprised, but exchanged a guilty look at each other, when Ron had told them what Alice had said. Ron had noticed, but thought nothing of it.

Ron rubbed his blurry eyes, the flames dancing through watery eyes. Why was it that every relationship he had was a disaster? That horrible stint with Lavender sixth year and then his relationship with Hermione.

_Hermione…_

He stood abruptly and extinguished the fire. That was a line of thought he didn't want to follow tonight.

He went over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment that had been drying-a timetable of things for the weekend; a habit _someone_ had left behind. He was going to the Burrow for his father's birthday party. His entire family would be there.

_But not the most important person, eh?_ a sly voice whispered.

"Shut up," he said aloud, wincing, the Firewhiskey increasing the volume of things.

He set the parchment aside and replaced the lid on the ink. He blew the lamp out and stood, stretching. He padded across to the door and secured it. He darkened the hallway and climbed the stairs.

Entering his room, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers. He turned facing the bedside table and studied the picture.

He sat in the crook of the old tree behind the Burrow. Harry sat at the base, reclining. Hermione sat next to him on the branch.

Hermione… 

He hadn't seen her in four years. Not since she had married that Muggle, Aaron Franklin. He thought from the get-go it would be a bad match. He was brash and forceful. He made comments about Hermione that Ron caught, but Harry told him to mind his own business, as if Harry didn't believe him; as if he thought Ron would cause problems.

Ron loved Hermione; therefore whatever made her happy.

She had visited during the first year. After that, she reduced to writing regularly. Then he had received the occasion owl. Now he didn't know what she was up to. Was she happy? Had she had any children? Was Franklin treating her right?

A sharp pain located in his chest came at the thought of Hermione being unhappy or mistreated or hurt. He would kill Franklin if he hurt her.

He sighed and turned away from the picture, from Hermione's smiling face, shining eyes, waving blissfully at him. The last thing he need on his mind was the past. He had no cause to think she was unhappy or being hurt. She was probably incredibly happy with three children, and pregnant with another of Franklin's.

Ron drifted off fitfully, an image of Hermione round with his baby tattooed in his mind.

It was about two in the morning when a persistent pounding on the front door awaked Ron. The erratic sound broke through his dream, in which he was married to Hermione and she was seducing him.

He sat bolt upright at the sound, wand in hand. He threw back the covers and ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

Stumbling down the stairs, he cursed the time. "For the love of Merlin, bugger all! Who in Hell would it be at this hour?" If it was Harry, for whatever reason he was pounding on his door, he would be sorry.

He approached the front door. Flipping the lock, he extended his wand. He threw open the door and a look of shock washed over his face.

"What the bloody hell!"


	2. Blood and tears

Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot

Chapter 2: Blood and tears

            A ragged, drenched figure huddled in the pouring rain. 

            "Ron, can I come in?" the figure whispered. Ron nodded dumbly. The figure hobbled into the room, before collapsing on the couch. Ron sat and pulled the hood away and looked into the black and blue face of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, now Franklin. 

            "What happened, 'Moine?" he whispered, using a nickname she hadn't heard in years.

            "It was the last straw," she murmured. Ron helped her out of her soaking cloak and shoes.

            "Hermione, has he been beating you?" asked Ron, seeing the lines of bruises on her face and neck. Tired brown eyes met his and she nodded. She swayed slightly. Ron went to help her lie down and saw a spot of blood on the floor. He looked at the front door. There was a trail. Alarmed, he looked at Hermione. There was blood pooling under her, through her slacks.

            "Hermione, please tell me this is your monthly?" Ron asked, hoping it was, even though there was too much blood for it to be that. She shook her head.

            "I'm pregnant," she slurred and her head lolled to one side. Ron's eyes widened. He ran to the fireplace.

            "Incendio!" he shouted, pointed his wand. A fire lit and he threw a handful of Floo powder in the flames. 

            "The Potters!" he called. "Harry! Harry!"

            "What is it, Ron?" mumbled a disheveled Harry.

            "You and Ginny need to get here now. Tell her to bring her kit. No questions!" said Ron, roughly. Harry's eyes widened and he nodded and the connection was cut. Ron went to Hermione and checked her pulse. Faint, but there. He cringed, but started to remove her outer sweater. He heard a loud CRACK and Harry and Ginny were in the room.

            "Good grief, Ron. Is there a reason you….oh gods," said Ginny, seeing Hermione.

            "Hermoine?" asked Harry, faintly. Ron nodded.

            "Ginny, you're a mediwitch. Hermione is bleeding and I think she's miscarrying. She said she was pregnant," said Ron. Ginny went over to Hermione.

"Guys could you please step into the other room?" she asked. They nodded and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Ron went into the laundry room and found a pair of clean pants and shirt and dressed quickly. He ventured back into kitchen, where Harry had conjured a pot of coffee. Ginny came in quickly, covered in blood.

            "Ron, contact St. Mungo and ask for Amanda Kato. Tell her Madame Potter needs five vials of Blood Replenishing potion and a bottle of Skele-Gro. I'm running low on everything," she said, tears in her eyes. Ron nodded and went into the living room. He heard Ginny's sobs as he Flooed the hospital. 

            "St. Mungos. How may I direct your Floo?" a voice said. 

            "Amanda Kato.  Quickly, it's an emergency," Ron growled. 

            "One moment." Ron looked over at Hermione. She lay quietly.

            "Amanda Kato here." A blond head appeared in the fire.

            "My name is Ron Weasley and my sister is Ginny Potter. She is at an emergency house call and needs some supplies." Ron saw the woman's eyes light up at his name, but she spoke with professionalism.

            "Yes, what does Madame Potter require?" she asked. Ron told her the list.

            "I'll be right there. Where are you located?" asked Amanda.

            "Just say Ron Weasley's. The Floo will get you here," he said. Amanda nodded and signed off.

            Harry and Ginny appeared from the kitchen, Ginny's face blotchy and red.

            "Ron, why don't we get Hermione upstairs to a more comfortable place. Is the guest room open?" said Ginny.

            "I was storing stuff in there. It's a mess. We can just put her in my room," said Ron. He stooped and gently picked up Hermione. He climbed the stairs. He entered his room and laid Hermione on the bed. Ginny came in and transfigured and cleaned her clothes into a pair of red cotton pajamas. Ron pulled the covers over her and sat. He took one of Hermione's hands in his. Her nails were ragged and red. The bruises on her wrists were like a macabre-style bracelet. He felt a coil of anger began to tighten and grow in his gut.

            "Ginny?" a voice floated up the stairs. Ginny went to the top of the stairs.

            "Amanda, we're up here," she said. A tall blonde witch appeared in the doorway a couple minutes later with a kit. Ginny took it from her and began administering the potions. Ron grabbed his cloak. Harry noticed and grabbed his arm.

            "Where are you going, mate?" he asked.

            "To kill that bastard," said Ron, a murderous look in his eyes.__

Review please!


	3. Thou Shalt Not Kill Thy Love’s Husband e...

Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot.

Chapter Three: Thou Shalt Not Kill Thy Love's Husband (even if he is a jerk)

            "Ron, you cannot kill Aaron."

            "Why not? Do you see what he did to Hermione?" he asked, gesturing to the woman in the bed. Ginny stalked over to them.

            "You two. Out! Hermione doesn't need to hear this," she said, shooing them out and shutting the door.

            "Yes, I saw her, Ron. I'm mad as hell, but you can't solve this like that," said Harry, walking down the stairs. Ron followed him to the living room. 

            "Scougify," said Harry, aiming his wand at the couch.  Ron poured two shots of Firewhiskey and handed one to Harry. Harry sat on the opposite end of the couch from the recently blood-free end. 

"Why not?" asked Ron after a moment. Harry sighed.

"Ron, you cannot kill him. No matter how honorable your intentions, they would put you in Azkaban for sure. After the whole mess with Voldemort, do you want to go to prison for life?" asked Harry. Ron let out a frustrated growl, dropped into an armchair and downed the shot. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Footsteps on the stairs made him growl more.

            "Glad to help, Ginny," said Amanda as she came down the stairs. She noticed the guys in the living room and smiled. She went over to Harry and held out her hand. 

            "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Amanda Kato."

            "Harry Potter." Harry shook her hand. 

She extended it to Ron, smiling a dazzling smile. "Hello."

            "Ron Weasley," he said, shortly. He looked at the stairs. She frowned slightly.

            "Ron," muttered Harry, shooting him a glare.

            "No, it's ok. I'm use to it. It comes with the job," said Amanda, smiling again. "Well, I must be off. 'Night." She Apparated.

            "Ron, that was rude," said Harry.

            "Sorry. She's one of those..those….kinda of girls. I saw it in her eyes on the Floo. She knew you were married, but that I'm not," said Ron.

            "She might be a good girl for you, mate," said Harry.

            "But I really don't want a relationship at the moment," Ron lied. He did, but not to Amanda Kato and the woman he wanted was married.

            "Come on. She might be good for you. She seems to like you."

            "Well, I don't like her. I'm telling you, I don't want her," said Ron, the lack of sleep, anger, and irritation getting to him.

            "Who do you want then? You've turned down every possible girl. Then, finally you find Maylina and we think you're finally going to settle down, you announce you are divorcing. Now you are turning down another. I don't understand, man. Who would make you happy?" snapped Harry, tired as well.

            "Hermione!" yelled Ron, then all the blood drained from his face. "Oh bloody hell!"

            The room fell silent for a moment.

            "I didn't know you still had feelings for her, Ron," said Harry quietly.

            "I didn't tell you. She haunts my dreams. I love her, Harry," said Ron. "She should be with me. This would never have happened. I would never hurt her." He felt a tear drip down his cheek. He wiped it roughly away.

            "Why did you break up with her?" Harry asked.

            "I don't know. I was scared. We were so young. She wanted to go to University. I wanted to start Auror training. We just weren't right for each other…..so I thought." Ron stood and poured another shot of Firewhiskey.  

            A sharp cry rang through out the house. "Ron! Harry! Please come quickly."

Ron quickly placed his glass down and raced up the stairs to his room, quickly followed by Harry. Upon entering the room, they saw Hermione thrashing with Ginny bent over the bed, holding Hermione's arms to the bed, breathing heavily. 

"We've got to stop her. She'll start bleeding again!" said Ginny. Ron crossed to the bed and sat. He took Hermione's face in his hands.

"Hermione. Wake up. Please"

"No! Please Aaron. I'll not talk to him. Please don't hurt me!" whimpered Hermione.

Ron felt something squeeze his heart as he saw Hermione so frightened.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and then at Ron.

"Ron?" she whispered. She paused for a moment looking around again and then back at Ron. "I lost the baby, didn't I?" He nodded. Hermione placed her face in her hands and sobbed.

Review please!


	4. Hey to my readersan apology

Hey to my readers!  
  
It's The Duchess here! I'm sorry I've not updated any of my stories in a while. I've been busy for a long time with school and such and unable to have access to my docs. I'm heading home soon so I should be updating in the next month! I promise! I hope you have not abandoned me! Destiny Intertwined, Rain..., and the others will have at least a chapter on them by May I hope after I return! Thanks for being patient and I appreciate your reading my stories!  
  
The Duchess 


	5. Friendship is certainly the finest balm ...

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine  
  
Chapter Four: Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love.  
  
Ron opened his eyes. The light from the window shone down. He rubbed his eyes and moved to sit up. He was blocked, by a curly head of hair. He looked down and saw Hermione curled up next to him using his chest as a pillow. His heart fluttered at the intimacy of the situation. Last night was a nightmare, but he wouldn't survive or rather Aaron wouldn't survive if she kept looking at him the way she did last night.  
  
_Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione as she sobbed.  
  
"Aaron will kill me," she sobbed, her voice muffled. Ron was shocked that she would be more concerned about Aaron then about herself or the lost child, but he just smoothed her hair down.  
  
"No, he won't. I'll kill him before he lays a hand on you again," he whispered.  
  
Harry and Ginny left the room with a whispered "Goodnight".  
  
Ron rocked Hermione as she cried. After a while, he felt her shudder and her breathing even out. He looked down. Her eyes were closed. He released her and she lay back against the pillows. He stood to leave, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone," she said, her eyes still closed, but her grip firm.  
  
He nodded and lay down next to Hermione.  
_  
Ron felt Hermione stir. A look of panic crossed his face, but he quickly assured himself that Hermione wouldn't mind. She had, after all, asked him to stay.  
  
"Hmmmm," mumbled Hermione, as she draped her arm over Ron. Ron shifted, becoming aware of how close she was. As much as he would have loved to stay in her arms, he should get out of there.  
  
He carefully picked up her arm and slid out from under her. He knew she would be waking soon and quickly went downstairs. He went into the living room and noticed Harry and Ginny were asleep on the couch. He smiled and went into the kitchen. He gathered two mugs and heated some water with his wand. Dipping two tea bags into the mugs, he set them on a tray with milk and sugar and lemon, he went back upstairs and set the tray on the bedside table.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He turned and looked at the bed. Hermione was lying on her side, looking at him.  
  
"Hey, 'Moine. How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting. She scooted up the bed, reclining against the headboard.  
  
"A little shaky and tired, but okay," she said. She sighed. "I suppose you want to know what happened?"  
  
"Well, yes eventually, but not now if you don't feel up to it," he said.  
  
"Aaron has been abusive for about four years," she said, holding her hand up when Ron opened his mouth. "I know I shouldn't have stayed that long, but I loved him and he threatened to kill me if I didn't stay. One night I threatened to hex him, and during the night he took my wand."  
  
"How did you get here?" interrupted Ron.  
  
"I hitchhiked, walked. Last night was the last straw. I had a dinner meeting with my boss, a young man named Steve. I didn't tell Aaron because he is so possessive and jealous. He found out about it. He called me a slut, a whore. Oh, Ron. It was just the accumulation of five years of a broken marriage. He's been cheating on me too. With my cousin, Allyson. Mariah, his secretary. Gretchen, my secretary. There are more." A sob escaped her throat. Ron wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed. After a couple minutes, she shuddered and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Ron, I have to go back and collect my things. He has my wand locked up in his study. I need to retrieve a couple of things, like my mother's jewelry that she gave me and some clothing. I'm afraid of him, Ron. Will you come with me?" she asked. Ron felt his heart lurch. Would he? Of course. Could he contain himself from killing that muggle bastard? He wasn't sure. All he knew was Hermione was staring up at him with cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Of course, Hermione," he murmured.  
  
After another thorough examination by Ginny, Hermione and Ron Apparated to the large brick two-story Hermione and Aaron lived in. Hermione glanced at driveway. The car was gone. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She moved into the hallway, Ron trailing behind her.  
  
"I'm going to get my clothing. See if you can't find my wand ok?" she said. He nodded. She mounted the stairs and disappeared. Ron wandered down the hall, looking into each room. There was lot of Aaron and very little Hermione. Even the kitchen had a manly element. He saw a closed door and he pushed it open. Inside was a hunting lodge room. He saw a desk and went over to it. He tried the drawers. The top one was locked. He pulled out his wand and said, "Alohamora!" The lock click and he opened it. Inside were Hermione's wand, her Muggle driver's license, her passport, and her address book. He removed her wand and turned away from the drawer, shutting it, when a shriek from overhead caught his attention. Hermione!  
  
He Apparated upstairs into the hall and gripped his wand. He kicked the door to the bedroom open and witnessed a sandy-haired, blue-eyed man holding Hermione by her hair.  
  
"Let her go, Franklin, or so help me, I'll kill you," growled Ron. Aaron Franklin turned around and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ahhh, it's the slut's best friend, Weasley. You'd best be going now. I can take care of my wife." Aaron gripped Hermione's hair harder. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You bastard!" Ron launched himself at Aaron. Aaron stumbled back, at the same time letting go of Hermione, who fell to the floor. Ron felt all the pent-up emotions, anger, love, rage, hurt, jealousy, he had harbored for the last six years pour into beating the ever loving crap out of this nasty waste of human flesh.  
  
Hermione saw her wand lying where it had flown when Ron had launched himself. She picked it up and aimed it at Aaron who was aiming his fist for Ron's temple.  
  
"Terrenus somnus!" she called. Aaron froze and slumped over. Hermione looked at Ron. His nose was bleeding and he had a split lip.  
  
She squatted next him.  
  
"Oh Ron," she said. She couldn't believe he just beat the crap out of her abusive husband to help her.  
  
He looked up, something flickering in his eyes. She looked at him and he quickly looked down and when he met her eyes again, it was gone.  
  
She placed her wand to his nose and muttered a spell. She did the same to his lip. It felt good to have her wand back. Ron looked at her. He could see a bit of the old Hermione shining through.  
  
Ron gingerly placed a hand to his lip. He stood and up and looked over at Aaron whose features were blank in sleep, but the blood trickled down from his nose. Ron felt his blood boil again and turned, heading out the door.  
  
"He'll be waking soon. We'd better be getting gone." Hermione nodded and she quickly threw her clothes into a bag. She looked wistfully around before following Ron downstairs.  
  
"You're free now, Hermione. Now we've got to find somewhere for you to-"  
  
"I was hoping I could stay with you," said Hermione, quickly, before her courage left her.  
  
Ron stopped and closed his eyes. That was both a blessing and a curse. How could he live in the same house with her?  
  
"Ron?" she asked, softly. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the worry on her face.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want me. I didn't think Maylina would-"  
  
"No! I do want you...I mean to stay. Hermione, 'Lina and I are divorced," said Ron, walking out of the house.  
  
"Oh," was all she said as she pulled the door shut and locked the house up.  
  
"Why would you think Maylina wouldn't have wanted you to stay?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Let's go," she said. She was gone with a loud POP. Ron followed. They appeared in Ron's living room.  
  
"Hey, 'Moine, Dad's birthday is in a few days. We, Harry, Gin, and I are going to the party at the Burrow. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy will be there with their families. Mum and Dad will be there too of course. You should come and see everyone. We've missed you...I mean they, they missed you."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. She blinked and said, "I would love to, Ron. I've missed you all too."  
  
Author's notes: The title is a quote by Jane Austen from Northanger Abbey. The spell Hermione uses on Aaron is Latin for temporary sleep.  
  
REVIEW please! 


	6. Whenever we're together, that's my home

DISCLAIMER: They are JKR's toys. I'm just playing with them. I'll return them when I'm finished.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I had major life things and also Ron and Hermione have been busy with other stories. I only just now got them back. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The chapter title is from Billy Joel's song "You're My Home".

Chapter Six: Whenever we're together, that's my home

It was later than 10:30 when Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow.

Molly hurried over to give her son a hug. Drawing away from Ron, she saw Hermione, who hung back.

"Hermione! Lovely to see you dear," said Molly, smiling, embracing the younger witch.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, a warmth she had not felt in a while begin to burn.

"Nonsense, Hermione, we are all adults. Call us Molly and Arthur."

Hermione smiled.

"Won!" A little redhead toddled over to Ron.

"How's my little Niffler?" asked Ron, scooping up the child. The baby immediately saw Hermione and the sun hit her necklace. The child strained at Ron's arms, trying to get to Hermione. Ron handed the child to Hermione.

"This is Ty, Hermione."

"Hi, Tyler," whispered Hermione.

"Tyler, this is Hermione."

"Hi, Mionie." Hermione felt her heart clench at the name that sounded so close to 'Mummy".

"Tyler!" Hermione turned and saw George hurrying over.

"Good lord, your mum would have my bullocks for earrings if I lost you…Hermione!"

"Hullo, George," said Hermione.

"Fred! Look it's Hermione!"

Soon, the entirety of the Weasleys gathered around Hermione.

"'Ello 'ermione," said Fleur, her hand resting on her extended stomach. Bill smiled, his arm around his wife.

Hermione smiled, fighting tears. She hadn't really realized how much the Weasleys meant to her, until Aaron had cut her off. This was her family. After her parents were killed, Hermione had been lost. Mrs. Weasley took her under her wing.

She stroked the baby's hair as he rested his head on his shoulder, eyelids drooping. Could she ever have one of her own? Maybe with red hair?

She listened to the chatter around her. Charlie was still single. George and Alicia were married with triplets and Fred and Angelina were still childless, but they were starting a family soon. Percy, reunited with his family during the Great Battle, stood with his wife, Penelope and their son, Marty.

"Here, Hermione. I'll take him." Alicia appeared next to her. Hermione handed her Tyler, who was reluctant to give up his warm embrace, but quickly snuggled to his mother.

Arthur embraced Hermione. "It's good to see you, my dear."

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Wea-Arthur. It's nice to see you too."

Soon, Molly broke through the chatter. "Time to eat!"

Everyone hurried to the tables and gathered plates of food. Soon the yard was full of people finishing plates. Hermione had found herself next to Molly.

"Hermione! How have you been?" asked Molly.

"Not good, but I'm getting better," said Hermione, allowing herself a quick glance at Ron who was talking to George.

"Ron told me a little about what happened. I'm so sorry, Hermione," said Molly.

"Thank you, Molly. I was incredibly lucky that Ron took me in; that Harry and Ginny came to help. I didn't think they cared after all these years," said Hermione, wondering why she was baring her soul to a woman who could have been her mother-in-law.

"Why wouldn't we have cared?" Hermione turned quickly around.

Ron walked over towards his mother and Hermione. He smiled at how beautiful she looked that day, her curls pulled back in a clip. She wore a yellow sundress that tied up the back. Ron's fingers itched to undo the ribbon.

"Thank you, Molly. I was incredibly lucky that Ron took me in; that Harry and Ginny came to help. I didn't think they cared after all these years," he heard Hermione say. He frowned.

"Why wouldn't we have cared?" he asked. Hermione turned and a look flickered across her face.

"Well, because…" Hermione stuttered.

"Come on, Ron! Are we going to play or not?" asked Fred. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Yeah, coming. We'll finish this later," he whispered and followed Fred. Hermione swallowed hard.

Ron didn't concentrate very well on the game. He was very much distracted by Hermione and her comment.

'What would give her the idea that we wouldn't care?' thought Ron.

"Oi! Ron! Pay attention!"

Ron broke from his reverie as Bill's voice cut through and a Quaffle flew past him.

"Sorry." Ron took one last look at Hermione who had just answered her mobile, heading to the edge of the trees, and turned to the game.

"Hello? Hermione Granger speaking."

"Ah, love. It cuts me deeply that you answer with your maiden name."

"What do you want, Aaron?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to tell you that our meeting would be in three weeks on the 12th. You'd better show."

"I'm not the one to be worried about."

"Oh, and don't bring Weasley. Unless you can't go without a shag for that long. "

"Listen here, you sodding little prick! Don't you dare tell me what to do! You gave up that right!

"All right, if that's the way it's going to be, you slutty little slag. Is he good? Does he compare to my prowess?"

"The last time I was with Ron was before I made the mistake of marrying you. Even in school he was a million times better than you ever have been."

"You know, I'm not surprised Weasley broke up with you. You can't shag decently. You're a frigid little bitch. You're ugly to boot. Sometimes I wonder if you didn't cast a spell on me, you little witch."

Ever since she'd found out about her magical abilities, Hermione had been proud to be called a witch. Never in her life had she heard that term spoken with such loathing and spite.

"Of course Weasley would go for that Alice. Quite a looker. Nice knockers. Not like yours. Legs for miles. Slender, not like you. You're letting yourself go. You do know he's not going to take up with you again. He just wants to get a leg over. I hope you weren't surprised when he broke up with you. He never loved you. Why would he? You can't compare."

_You can't compare._ The phrase echoed in her head.

"Fuck off, you fucking wanker! Just go fuck yourself!" Hermione felt the words erupt from her throat. In the back of her head, she registered the laughter and gaiety from the Weasleys die and the Quidditch party descend.

She heard his laughter and she flung the phone against a tree. When it didn't completely break, she pulled out her wand and screamed, "Indecendio!" The mobile burst into flames.

"I hate you, you bastard!" she screamed. She felt a sob in her throat. She turned her eyes and was horrified to see the entire Weasley clan watching her. Ginny had tears in her eyes, so did Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione's hand came to her throat as humiliation flooded her, mingling with the pain of Aaron's words. Although he meant them to be painful, he couldn't possibility have known the effect they were having. They were everything she felt about herself and what happened between her and Ron. She never would compare and be worthy. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she doubled over.

She turned and felt someone wrap arms around her.

"Shhhhh, Hermione."

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being Apparated. She looked through her tears and saw she was in Ron's old room. Ron was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione felt more tears at Ron's concerned tone, his eyes watching her.

How could she tell him? She couldn't. She sobbed, shaking her head.

Ron wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe for the first time in a while, never wanting to be out of his arms.

"Ron, keep me safe," she murmured, looking up at him.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he said, huskily. Their eyes locked and slowly Ron's lips descended onto hers.

Oh sweet Merlin! She was home. She slid her tongue along the seam of his lips.

Circe, she was wonderful, Ron thought. He opened his lips to allow her tongue.

Wait….what was he doing? He would never be able to let go. She was upset because that bastard. He would lost his heart completely if he didn't stop now.

Hermione felt the warmth of his embrace leave and the air was harsh against her lips. Her eyes flew open and saw Ron backing away.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It won't happen again." He pulled the door open and disappeared, leaving Hermione wondering why she was used to seeing Ron's back running away.


	7. Old and familiar faces

Chapter Seven: Old and familiar faces

After cleaning her face up, Hermione reluctantly descended back to the party. As she emerged into the kitchen, she was immediately met with the Weasley women, a group she desperately wished to be a part of, a dream that seemed to be growing farther and farther away.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. The other witch's eyes were pools of concern.

"Yeah, Ginny. Just another reason men are useless but save one thing."

"We all know what that one thing is," Angelina flipped her braids over her shoulders, "and even then…"

All the women laughed, even Molly, who snorted into her teacup.

"Of course that is not to say Fred isn't…bloody fantastic, but…"

"Please Angelina!" pleaded Ginny. "That's my brother you're drooling about."

"And my son," added Molly.

Hermione smiled in spite of the storm swirling inside her.

"What happened up there?" asked Ginny quietly, as the other women began talking.

"Nothing," said Hermione. It was true; nothing happened. "Did you see Ron?"

"He's outside talking with Harry. What did Aaron say?"

"Things I would rather not repeat. Please Ginny. I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione glanced out the window and saw with a sudden mounting anger that Ron was laughing and joking with his brothers and Harry.

His invitations and subsequent rejections had left her confused. How could he be fine after what just happened?

With an anger she was almost afraid of, Hermione stormed out of the kitchen. She gathered her purse. She noticed the pictures on the hall table. Family pictures, birth pictures, wedding pictures. Familiar faces waved and smiled at Hermione. Suddenly, one particular picture caught her eye. Her own face beamed at her, arms wrapped around a very familiar redhead. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She looked so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked that happy.

She shook her head. What she needed was time to herself and she couldn't do it with Ron around.

"Ginny, I've got to go. Tell your mum whatever you need to, but do not tell Ron that I've gone. I need some space."

Ginny looked at her. "All right, Hermione."

Hermione gave her friend a hug and Apparated away.

Hermione spent a good portion of the day wandering around Diagon Alley. She picked up the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and sat at Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor. It was still called such, having been taken over by Fortescue's son after his disappearance her sixth year.

She even ventured into Muggle London for a bit of shopping and got a few new things, things she hoped one day Ron would see.

It was nearing seven before she reached The Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. She could still remember the awe and excitement she had felt the first time she had been through that wall. She walked down the cobbled street, glancing in the shop windows when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione?"

She spun around and smiled.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were standing a few feet away.

"Neville! Luna!"

The three friends embraced and Hermione looked at them.

"Hermione, where have you been? We were worried Knuckgarles had abducted you!"

Hermione smiled. Some things never changed.

"It's a long story."

"We're glad you're back," said Neville, softly. "We missed you." She looked away from his kind face.

"Luna, you're…expecting?" she asked, clearing her throat. Luna smiled, placing a hand on her extended belly.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm due in three months."

"We were married two years ago," said Neville. "We would have invited you, but nobody could reach you."

"Congratulations on both," said Hermione, feeling sad and wondering how many other things she had missed while being punished by Aaron.

"It was lovely talking to you but Neville, darling, my feet are going to fall off." The couple bid Hermione goodbye.

Hermione smiled and glanced at the nearest shop. Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron would love to look in there if he was here, she thought. No! I won't let my mind focus on him.

"Hermione?"

Again, Hermione turned and was shocked to see Viktor Krum standing at the door of the shop.

"Viktor? Oh, how are you?" she said.

"I am vell. How are you? I vas told you had disappeared," he said.

"It's a long story," she said, for the second time that day.

"Vell, ve have a lot of catching up to do, don't ve? Vould you like to have some supper with me?"

"I would love to, Viktor."

The two friends walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron, conversing about old times.

Once they were seated at the restaurant and had begun to eat, Viktor turned to Hermione.

"So, Hermione, are you married?"

Hermione looked shocked for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. I married a Muggle, but we're separated. A divorce is pending."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. It's for the best," she said, remembering why it was for the best.

"I am engaged," Viktor said.

"Oh, Viktor! I'm so happy for you? What is her name?" she asked, smiling.

Viktor pulled out a picture. A gorgeous blond was sitting next to him at a Quidditch match. They waved at the camera.

"Her name is Natalia and she is a Beater on the team with me," he said.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations," she said, feeling happy for her friend, wishing her marriage would have turned out well.

"Thank you. How are Harry and Ginny?" he asked.

"Very much in love."

"And your other friend…vhat vas his name, Rod? Didn't he get married?"

"Ron and they're divorced."

"Oh," was all he said.

An hour passed as they caught up with lots of laughter. Finishing his Firewhiskey, Viktor told her he needed to be getting home.

"Promise you'll come meet Natalia. She'll love you."

Hermione embraced him. "I promise."

With a pop, Viktor Apparated.

Hermione sighed. She was not looking forward to going back and facing Ron. With a deep breath, she Apparated to the front parlor of Ron's house.

The parlor was dark with just a light fire in the hearth.

Perhaps he wasn't home, she thought. That both relieved and angered her.

"Wasn't he worried?" she wondered out loud, staring at the pictures on the mantel.

"Yeah, I was."

Hermione spun around and was confronted with an irate Weasley.

Shit.


	8. There's A Fine, Fine, Line

A/N: Ok, boys and girls! If you've been reading this for the 'R' rating, your waiting is over…lemony goodness is on the way! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: There's a fine, fine line between a lover, and a friend.

"Where the bloody FUCK have you been?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she turned and saw Ron, face blazing. Hermione noticed his ears were bright red. Some things never changed.

"I went out, Ronald," she said, heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I bloody well know that, but where did you go? Why didn't you tell me? No one seemed to know where you were!"

"Listen, Ron. You've no control over what I do or where I go. I've no obligation to tell you anything!" Hermione mounted the stairs.

"Fuck, Hermione. I was worried!"

"You needn't have been. Ginny knew I was leaving."

Ron followed her up the stairs.

"Hermione, I-what is that smell?"

Hermione sniffed. All she could smell was faint spice.

"You were with someone!" said Ron, accusingly.

"What?" she said, turning to him.

"You were with a man! Who?" Ron's ears were bright red and his face was twisted. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would think he was jealous.

"If it was any of your business, Ron, I would tell you I had dinner with Viktor, but it's not, so I won't."

"Krum? Vicky?" he snarled, grabbing her arm. Fear began to curl around his heart, squeezing. Why was this happening to him? "You went to Bulgaria!"

Hermione looked down at his hand gripping her arm. "Ron, you're hurting me! Of course not, I ran into him in Diagon Alley."

"He's engaged, did you know that, Hermione? He has someone else!" Ron's eyes were unusually bright. 'What is wrong with him?' she wondered, under her anger.

"It's none of your business who I was with or what I did and you-" Hermione didn't get the rest of her sentence out of her mouth before Ron covered it with his.

It was heavenly. They grappled for dominance. Tongues danced as hands gripped hair. Hermione felt light-headed as Ron plundered her mouth with his tongue.

"You're mine, Hermione," growled Ron, softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" she said, her voice shaking. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Ron didn't answer, but pulled her back for another kiss.

After several minutes, Hermione waited for him to pull away and apologize, leaving her alone. Her eyes widened when his attack moved to her neck, nipping and sucking.

She moaned and Ron broke the kiss.

"Bed, 'Mione," he gasped, panting.

She could not believe it was happening as Ron began kissing her again. All the memories of being in this position that had kept her warm and company at night flooded her mind and she fervently returned the kiss. Ron lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ron maneuvered them into his bedroom. He laid Hermione on the bed. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. She didn't answer, but wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

She slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged up. He separated and removed the shirt. Ron took her hand and pulled her up. He attacked the ribbons that he had itched to touch earlier.

As more and more of her was revealed to him, Hermione had to fight the urge to cover herself. It had been a while since she had been with a man other than Aaron. Once she was pregnant, she had declined sex with Aaron. Sex with Aaron had been to say the least awkward and unpleasant at times. She couldn't tell the last time she had climaxed by someone other than herself.

As Ron peeled the dress off her, he stopped and stared at her chest. It had been several years since he and Hermione had been together, so he had forgotten how lovely her breasts were.

Uncomfortable with his staring and already self-conscience after Aaron's harsh remarks, she pulled her arms around herself.

Ron stopped her, looking her in the eyes. "You are bloody beautiful."

Hermione sucked in a breath, sounding like a mix of a laugh and a sob. "You don't have to say that, Ron. I know I'm not."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You always have been."

"Oh Ron," breathed Hermione, as he dipped his head and placed a kiss on her.

"Hermione, you are amazing."

For the first time in a while, Hermione felt desired and loved. Her lips curled into a sexy smile.

Hermione reached for Ron's trousers, unfastening them. She slid her hand into opening. Ron stopped what he was doing and moaned.

"Don't worry, love," she said, the smoky sound shooting straight through Ron to where her hand was. "I'll take care of you."

Ron watched with a dry mouth as Hermione rolled them over, bringing her to loom over him. She sat up and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her straddling Ron in a pair of yellow lace knickers.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," he groaned, as she slid her hands under the waistband of his jeans. She removed them slowly, sliding her body down his.

"You're beautiful too, Ron," she said softly, looking at his chest, scars from past battles lining his skin like a map. She leaned down and kissed one.

Hermione ran her hand back up his body and quickly wiped tears that had crept into her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten what his body looked like. Once upon a time she had had it memorized. She hoped that she would have more opportunities in the future to reacquaint herself.

After that, everything was a blur. It was as if they had never broke up; as if they had spent the last five years loving each other, which they had in a way.

Hermione snuggled down into Ron's arms, her face against his chest. His heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby.

Ron sighed, wrapping one of Hermione's curls around his finger. His eyes drooped and he wondered if this was what Heaven felt like.

Wrapped in each other's arms, both fell asleep, really content for the first time in five yearsneither knowing what was to occur the next day.

A/N: I hope this was worth waiting for and you don't feel cheated. The chapter title is from "There's a Fine, Fine Line" from Avenue Q.


	9. Sticks and stones

Chapter Nine: Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can break my heart.

Hermione rolled over and snuggled closer to Ron. The night before had been incredible. Ron had been the perfect attentive lover and Hermione felt the love she had been trying to hide come out in the throes of her passion. They had awoken and made love through into the night.

Now, lying next to Ron, after a night of passionate lovemaking, she knew this was where she belonged.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled down to go back to sleep. Ron shifted slightly, waking up. She opened her mouth to say 'good morning'.

Ron opened his eyes and the night before flooded back. Did he really make love to Hermione? He had and it was amazing. He wanted to do it for the rest of his life, but did she want him to? He was just the fall back guy, her rebound fling.

"Bloody hell, what have I done? What a mistake," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione pulled her hand back. "What?" she said.

Ron turned quickly, his eyes wide. "Hermione," he breathed.

"What do you mean 'what have you done'? she asked, feeling her heart break. By Merlin, this was the final straw. She sat up, making sure the sheet was covering everything. "A mistake?"

"Hermione, I-"

"Aaron was right, wasn't he?" she said, more to herself than him. "You just wanted a leg over."

Ron stared at her, his mouth open. "What?" he croaked.

Hermione ripped the sheets from the bed, wrapping herself in them, leaving Ron on the bed, hands over his lap. She marched out the door to her room. A moment later, Ron, a small quilt gathered around his waist, dashed to her room, where Hermione was pulling on a blouse.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm getting dressed," she snarled, stuffing her feet into shoes. She picked up her wand and pointed at her dresser, directing all her clothes to her trunk.

"Why are you packing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving Ron," she said, her throat clogged with tears she didn't want Ron to see.

"Hermione, please don't-"

"Was it good? Did it satisfy your _needs?_" bit out Hermione. "Are you done with me? Should I be happy that you used me? Merlin, just like he said you would. But I wouldn't believe that of you. That would be something he would do, but not you."

"Don't you dare associate me with that prick!" snarled Ron, not believing his ears. Did she really think so little of him?

"He said all you wanted was a leg over. He must be right. Why else would you push me away now? You don't really care, do you?" said Hermione. She knew she should stop but she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her. "Why did Alice leave you, Ron? Did she discover that you're an arse? That you were unfaithful? What? That you can't tell someone that you love them? That you are a cold bastard, unless you are getting laid?"

Ron felt his temper snap. He knew he should walk away and would have if he knew what was about to come out of his mouth. "What the fuck, Hermione! You've been throwing yourself at me since you arrived, asking me to stay with you, kissing me! You left me long before I broke up with you. You never wanted to be with me in the first place. You wanted to be with Vicky! You've always wanted him! You can have him now! Why don't you just go fuck him and leave me alone!"

"You don't get it, do you?" she shouted. "Ron, I love you. I've loved you since I was twelve! I've loved you through the War, through our relationship, through our break-up, through University, through my wretched marriage. When you told me we should break up, I'm surprised I made it. My heart broke when you married Alice. I thought that _this_ was finally my chance at happiness. I've not been truly happy since we were together. I realize now that I'll always love you; there is no getting over you. Now that I got what I wanted, you snatch it away. At least Viktor was and is _man_ enough to tell me how he feels! Maybe it was a mistake to love you at all!"

A horrified silence stretched out. Both stared at each other, disbelieving what the other had said and appalled at what they themselves had said. Ron felt as he had been punched in the gut. Hermione felt a hand squeezing her heart. She had to get out.

"Hello!"

Ron's eyes slid shut. Perfect. Harry was here.

"Ron? Hermione?" Fucking brilliant. There was Ginny.

"Wake up! We're here to take you to…brunch…" Ginny and Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at Ron.

Harry cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving," said Hermione, dangerously close to tears, appearing in the hall.

"Hermione, I-"

"Goodbye Ron," she said, a tear escaping down her cheek. She pressed a box into his hand before she pushed past Harry and Ginny and disappeared down the stairs. Ginny immediately glared at Ron.

"What did you do?" she said, turning. She also disappeared after Hermione.

"Fuck me!" spat Ron, turning back to his room.

"Ron?" asked Harry, following his best friend.

Ron violently snatched a pair of boxers, jeans, and a sweater and vanished in the bathroom. After a few moments he didn't appear. Harry began to sit on the bed, looked at it and thought better.

Suddenly, there was a sudden noise that sounded like glass shattering. Harry, who had never seen his friend like this, approached the bathroom to see what had happened.

Ron sat, leaning against the sink vanity, surrounded by glass. His head was bent, his hands gripping his hair. One of his knuckles was bloody, Harry assumed from punching the mirror.

"Ron? Mate?"

Ron turned his head at his best friend, tears on his cheeks.

"I've fucked it up this time, Harry. She'll never forgive me."

On the floor next to him was the box Hermione had thrust at him. It lay open, a gold necklace sparkling from inside.

A/N: If I accidentally stole/borrowed the chapter title from someone, I didn't mean to. I think it's original but it sounds too good to be mine. 


End file.
